


The Red Thread of Fate

by Mosspool13



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awkward courtship that is Chrom and Robin's relationship through war, politics and parenthood. </p><p>(A nonstereotypical 30 Day OTP Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> A 30 Day OTP Challenge starring Chrom and Robin from Fire Emblem Awakening meant to showcase their relationship through 30 prompts.
> 
> This won't be a stereotypical OTP Challenge; I hope to bring into this my own style of interpretation for each event/prompt! So bear with me here!
> 
> Also most of these will not be in order of the original OTP Challenge list but more-so follow the budding relationship between Robin and Chrom. Meaning "Morning Ritual" will come after "Marriage" and so on and so forth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin hates the rain.

Robin brushed her hands across the parchment lying across the tabletop, smoothing out folds in the map, hoping to dry out the edges; however, soggy as it was, even having been tucked under Robin's coat, the penmanship had blurred lines into blobs and where landscapes had been, there were smudges. With a growl of frustration, she cast aside the map, letting it fall haphazardly to the floor just as Chrom entered the tent, rain water clinging to his hair.

He glanced at Robin, hunched over the table, and then at the map now lying at his feet. "Bad timing?" 

"You? No. This weather? Yes." 

There had been a torrential downpour, surprisingly well known for Ylisse, which was rich in moist warm climate year-round (except for those rare winter months. Snow generally stuck towards the northern continent where the lovely Regna Ferox dwelled.) However, for Robin, who found that she detested the rain not just for its unpredictability but also for its penchant to drench things, scowled at Chrom as he shook out his hair, sending water flying this way and that. 

"Chrom, there are several important documents lying in this room from maps to historical texts that, when covered in water, cease to exist." She knew she was being a tad dramatic, but clearly the Prince had no respect for her workspace. "I would prefer it if you shed water outside of my tent."

Chrom smiled, amused--which made Robin even more frustrated--as he swept his hand around the room. "Robin, your books will be fine. A little water won't damage them." He knelt down to pick up the map, laying it down onto the table and spreading it open. "See? Here's the Ylissean castle, and here's where we made camp." 

"Chrom. Your 'Ylissean palace' is in fact the landmark for a small fishing village. And where we camped is not smack in the middle of Plegian soil."

Chrom lifted the map and turned it upside down, brow furrowed in confusion and Robin pressed a hand to the space between her eyebrows. 

"Well... hmmm." He hummed before sliding the map back onto the table. "Still, a little rain won't hurt you." 

"Well until it stops, I'll be here, trying to preserve what's left my map." She hunched over the table, grabbed an ink pen, and began to scribble as best she could an outline of the territory, hoping to reconstruct a new map. 

Chrom sighed as he watched her work furiously. "Why do you hate the rain so much?"

She responded without looking up. "It destroys important documents, it's soggy and refuses to have a modicum of respect for timeliness. It happens uncharacteristically and abruptly, destroying carefully laid out plans--" she realized too late she was ranting and paused to clear her throat, slightly embarrassed, "anyways, I just don't like it, okay?"

Chrom had on a small smile. "But isn't it exhilarating?" 

"No."

Chrom shook his head, "You really should relax more, Robin." 

"We're at war, Chrom. There's no time to relax. Especially on days like this." 

"But that's the whole point. This is the perfect time to relax. Days like these are moments for the army to take a breath, enjoy themselves a little." Robin looked up then, caught between Chrom's suddenly serious expression and her own surprise. "Morale is just as important as strategies. The rain halts are march, but it also brings with it a chance to have a little fun." 

She slowly put down her pen. "I suppose...I suppose you're right." Relieved, Chrom flashed her a big smile. He straightened and readjusted his cape. "Well, with that said, I'm heading out to check on everyone." 

"Yes, go enjoy the rain." 

"And you're coming with me." 

His hand grasped her own, pulling her towards him and she gaped in disbelief. "Chrom, don't you dare--!" He swept her up into his arms in on easy stride before dashing out of her tent and into the pouring rain, laughing like a buffoon. 

"Chrom!" She yelled, already soaked through. "You--!" She punched him in the chest but she didn't really put much force behind it. He continued to laugh, water streaming down his chin, and Robin huffed, resigned to her fate. 

"See, look at everyone. They're enjoying it." She followed Chrom's gaze and saw that he was right. Several of the Shepherds were playing about in the rain. Lissa and Ricken were chasing each other, Stahl and Vaike were laughing while shoving each other into puddles. Miriel was watching them, one of the only ones with a scowl on her face, before Vaike yanked her forwards and into a puddle herself. Robin grimaced at the glare she sent Vaike's way before she smiled, and with sent the shorter man to the ground with a well-aimed blast of magic, effectively coating him in mud. 

"They do seem... happy." Robin conceded, catching Chrom's wide grin. She couldn't help smiling herself. She patted Chrom's shoulder with her hand. "Now, if you don't mind, could you put me down?"

"Huh? Oh...OH!" He nearly dropped her a second before gently releasing her so she could find her footing without sprawling in the mud. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Robin couldn't help giggling behind her gloved hand. Dare she admit, the faint blush on his cheeks made him look quite charming. 

"Alright Chrom. I admit, the rain isn't quite so bad. I at least get to see you looking like that." She teased him, while shoving him playfully in the shoulder. He laughed, smiling too, before offering her his hand. She took it, and they headed off to join their friends in the downpour.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chrom sneezed loudly, rubbing the back of his sleeve against his nose. He was lying in his cot, brow furrowed and eyes glazed with sickness. Robin sighed, gently laying a towel against his feverish forehead. "I forgot to mention, the rain also causes colds." 

Chrom mumbled something in reply but it came out as a slur of syllables that Robin was unable to comprehend. "I'm going to take it you agree with me and leave it at that." She smiled, patting his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was "Doing Something Together". I know, pretty mundane.


	2. Garden Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Maribelle and returning to Ylisse, Robin wanders the gardens alone to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place moments before Robin goes to talk to Chrom about his father (and before Lucina appears and stops the assassin) in Chapter 6 "Foreseer" of the game.

The Ylissean castle was cool that evening; the weather had been unseemingly--another douse of frustrating downpour that had halted their journey's march back to the capital; they had arrived late, sweating, drenched, and unhappy. 

Robin had been to the Ylissean castle once, the day she had met Exalt Emmeryn and been indicted into the Shepherds. She'd been inside the castle barely 2 hours before they had gone to Regna Ferox for diplomatic relations. Now newly returned, Flavia and Basilio's favor in tow, and Maribelle safely rescued, the night was chilly with the acrid scent of darkness and rain--it had Robin on edge. 

And that is where she found herself, wandering the outskirts of the castle grounds, dark clouds looming overhead, her robes still smothered in mud and rain water. Her hair was tangled in knots but she didn't care, not really, she just wasn't comfortable in the castle. Emmeryn had been kind enough to lend her a room to stay in, but the minute Robin had stepped inside, the fancy room, carpet, the plush bed--it had all been too much. 

She slowed from a brisk walk to a lumbering stroll. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Emmeryn's kindness. There was this... sense of... tension that curled its way in Robin's belly and she just knew she didn't belong in there. At least... not right now. 

The soft crunch of leaves caught her attention, and, surprised, she lifted her head just as a figure in the distance walked into the starlight. She recognized the cape and the blue hair. Chrom. He hadn't noticed her, too preoccupied with his thoughts, a pensive look to his face. Robin had never seen that expression clouding him before. 

"Chrom?" She approached him gently, watching the surprise light up his expression before it softened as he finally noticed her. 

"Robin? What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't get comfortable." She admitted, standing at his shoulder, looking up into his face. He smiled knowingly, grabbing her shoulder brotherly, squeezing it heartily.

"You'll get used to it."

"I don't know if I want to." He gave her a quizzical look and she sighed and began to explain. "Your sister was... very kind to me. The room is.... large." She didn't quite have the right word to explain her discomfort. Too lofty? Royal? Would that be an insult to Chrom? To Emmeryn?

"If there's a problem with your room we can get you a better one--" 

"Oh gods Chrom, no. The room is great. Really." She met his eye, seeing the confusion there and took a breath. "It's... too much, actually." Her fingers clutched the edge of her sleeve, nervous habit she had hoped to get rid of. Chrom's gaze flitted briefly to the motion, then back up to her eyes. 

"Too much?" 

"It's.... not something an amnesiac is meant to have." Her fingers curled tighter, her nails biting into the cloth, stinging her palm. 

"Robin." His hands turned her so she faced him head on, clutching her shoulders tightly and he stared firmly into her face. "You are my tactician, our tactician. You keep us alive. You deserve far more than just a room in the castle." 

She began to shake her head but Chrom stopped her by brushing his hand against her cheek. "Listen to me," he urged. "You helped save Maribelle's life. Your past doesn't matter, it's what you do now, today, that does." 

"What if Frederick is right?" Robin countered, feeling suddenly frustrated with Chrom's sudden and unshakable faith. "What if I am the enemy? These robes," she clutched the ends of her sleeves roughly, shaking them in her growing despair, these dirty robes that made her feel more safe than any garment she had tried to wear before, "these are a Plegian mage's clothing, I know it is--don't try to pretend they aren't, I saw the mages in Gangrel's company wearing them." 

"Robin--"

"I could be an assassin, some sort of mole in your company here to kill you, to ruin you, to steal the Fire Emblem!" She brushed aside Chrom's hand, turning away. She could feel his gaze on her, and, in a growing sense of guilt, she turned to give him an apologetic smile. "It's just--I wish I could remember." 

Chrom's expression was clearly worried. He tentatively touched Robin's shoulder, turning her so she faced him again. She held his gaze uncertainly, and he smiled to reassure her. "Robin. You are not the enemy. You could never be. Otherwise you would never have helped us through so much. I stake my life on that." 

"Chrom..." She shook her head in exasperation. "You should be more aware of your position. You don't have the luxury for 'laying down your life' on someone like me."

Chrom's eyes narrowed. "And why is that? You think you are not worthy of it? Maribelle, Lissa, Emmeryn, even Frederick--even if he won't say so--is grateful to you. As am I. Is that not enough for us to truly trust you?" 

"Chrom..."

"Regardless of who you were before, you, the way you are now, is who I want at my side. Who I can trust." Robin spluttered, briefly, at the strong intent in Chrom's gaze. His eyes looked pure, very blue, and Robin felt her ears grow hot. In her embarrassment, shoved Chrom away from her, securing her hood over her head and clutching it to hide her expression. 

"Chrom you dolt!" She hissed at his confused look.

"What did I say?" 

It had sounded almost like some sort of confession! Chrom was a Prince who should really be taught better propriety. "If you can't understand yourself then I have nothing to say!" She countered, still refusing to look him in the eye. Until her heart stopped pounding.   
"Why are you hiding your face?"

"It's none of your business!" 

"Robin!" 

She briskly made a hasty retreat. Chrom's voice calling after her. "Good night, Chrom!" 

When she was out of earshot, Chrom lowered his raised hand, still perplexed by her display. Robin was never the shy type. She was blunt, and rough, and stronger than most men Chrom knew. With a small smile, Chrom whispered after her, "Good night, Robin." 

 

Honestly! He could be quite oblivious for someone so sharp. He always knew the right thing to say. She didn't realize she was smiling until she had returned to her room and seen herself in the mirror. She frowned, involuntarily touching the glove of her right hand, where hidden beneath its cloth lie the biggest mystery of her lost memories. She shivered just as her fingers brushed the brand; even if she couldn't see it, it would always be there--a reminder of what lay in her shattered past. 

Chrom's words had risen her spirits...but only for the moment. She clutched her hood tighter around her head, cast her eyes to the side, and looked out the window down at the grounds where she had been moments before. Chrom remained there, stoic, staring out into the garden and Robin felt a shiver of anxiety run down her spine. His face was so pensive.... And she remembered the expression he had worn when she had first approached him. He had comforted her, perhaps now it was her turn. 

Without a second thought, Robin slid the hood off of her head and left the room, racing down to meet Chrom again. 

'Course, the night had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, OTP Meme: Comforting One Another. (Or well in this case, comforting Robin XD)


	3. By The Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is no such thing as self-sacrifice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Cameos from Emmeryn and Maribelle. Frederick and Lissa mentioned.
> 
> Side note: I adore Maribelle. She can be tough, and she can be rather unkind, but she is an incredibly strong character. Emmeryn as well.

Through the darkened haze of battle, the grunting and harsh clang of steel roaring in his ears, a new feeling squelched against his thudding chest, alongside the panging of his heartbeat, to adrenaline's sweet call. The blackened edge of Falchion's tip shown dark and caked in blood, that of his enemies he'd continued to cut down in their pursuit to protect Emmeryn. His arm ached with the constant movement of his swings, cracking against the skull of a brigand, then piercing the heart of an archer hiding behind him. In the momentary lull in battle, Chrom raised his head in search of his younger sister, catching her alongside his steward, cradled protectively behind Frederick's mount, staff raised and lips taunt. The knight's lance speared foe after foe that wished harm on her, and Chrom's heart slowed with relief. He turned away to then look for their new companion. It was not long before he spotted her, glistening hair flying in the breeze as she dodged a blow to the head before running the man through with a twist of her sword. She raised her head, tilting her chin into the air and meeting Chrom's gaze across the battlefield, the mask no longer marred her face and Chrom could see the determination in her blue gaze. He respected her determination, for a stranger, who'd saved his life, killed an assassin held bent on killing him, and now saving the life of his exalted sister. She was a proliferate fighter, though Chrom knew this already from their previous encounters, the strange mirrored Falchion clutched in her grip. But though her origins were a mystery, Chrom had not felt any malice in the piercing of her gaze. It was why he now found himself trusting her with his own movements, and that of the life of his sister. 

He was about to turn to find another enemy when he was blinded by the cape of another assassin, sword flying for his throat. "Chrom! Look out!" A familiar feminine voice yelled from behind him. He saw in the corner of his eye Robin, hood flapping against her neck, raise her hand into the air, the quick muttering and movement of her lips and he just barely was able to jump aside when a crackling surge of energy burst from her palm and shot directly towards him, cutting a jagged hole through the swordsman about to bludgeon him through the chest. The crackling of heat burned his face and a stinging cut through his chin and cheek, biting at his ear. His hand clapped over said ear to dull the pain, letting out an almost inaudible hiss as Robin ran over to his side.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings." Robin chastised, clutching the hilt of her sword in one hand and her tome in the other. 

"Apologies, I was watching Marth. To make sure she was alright on her own." Robin glanced behind her, seeing the young swordswoman cut down another foe in front of Emmeryn's door. 

"She is quite fierce." Robin relented, with a quirk to her brow. She turned then to look at him, a frown fixed into place. "But I thought I told you to stay with that thief, Gauis was it?" 

"Ah, him." Chrom smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I saw an opening to cut down a few foes and took it. I think I left him somewhere back there." He waved towards another hallway towards the lesser part of the fighting. Robin sighed, pressing twin fingers to her nose. It was a familiar gesture to Chrom, one he had seen her do when she was frustrated, or disappointed. It seemed to be a mixture of both this time.

"You know why I put you there, correct?" 

"Yes, but this is Emmeryn we're talking about." Chrom was firm on this belief. Emmeryn was his sister, and she was in danger. Damned it all if he stayed in the back like a pompous royal and let the others protect his sister's life. He'd be there with them, alongside them in the thick of it. "I know I need to be careful but I'm not going to sit in the back and let others fight for me." 

Robin smiled to herself, Chrom caught it, barely, before she was frowning again. "At least tell me when you're going to go running off. I need to have eyes on you always, you know."

"I'm a grown man, Robin. You sound like Frederick." 

"With good reason. You are much too reckless." She made an exasperated sound and put distance between herself and Chrom. The distinct sound of running feet had Chrom darting forward as Robin swirled in time to see a rider flying towards her, lance aimed for her throat. Chrom jumped in the way, deflecting the lance before sending the rider toppling off its mount where the man was trampled by the hooves of his own beast. Chrom turned away from the sight with a sigh and a tightening of his brows, Robin, looking up and catching his eyes, bowed her head. "Thank you, Chrom."

"It's no trouble." He sheathed Falchion, glancing down at her a little smugly, "perhaps it is good that I was here after all." 

She smiled a little at his words. "Yes, I suppose you were. Alright, you can fight with me." 

The battle intensified as the enemy grew more and more desperate to put an end to Emmeryn's life. Chrom lost count of how many enemy units he had felled with Falchion. His cape was covered in blood, not his own, thank the gods. He remained uninjured, and, with a semblance of pride, he had Robin to thank. Each time an enemy entered his blind side, Robin was there to counter them with a well-aimed thunderbolt, effectively ending their life before they could get a blow in on Chrom. 

Breathing heavily, he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, glancing up to confer with Robin, when he realized she was not at his side. His heart froze for a moment. She had definitely been there a moment before. Where? A familiar voice had his veins turn to ice as he glanced up and saw her, holding her side, a Plegian axe-man looming over her. She looked so small compared to the grisly man, weapon in hand, poised to slice her head clean off. 

With a war cry, Chrom was upon him in an instant, Falchion ripping through skin and bone. The axe-man faltered, then fell noisily to the floor. Robin, white hair frazzled and bloody, hand still pressed to the wound at her side, rose with a thankful smile. "Thank you again, Chrom."

"Robin! Gods, I should have been paying better attention, you're wounded!" 

She smiled, a little pale. "Chrom, it's okay. It's my job to keep you safe. This is just proof I did it right."

Chrom felt lightheaded. "That was meant for me." 

Robin didn't answer and Chrom suddenly felt very angry with her. "Why did you take a blow for me!? Now who's the reckless one?" He felt himself shaking. Something about the idea of having Robin taking a serious blow for him made him feel sick. Sick with worry, fear... 

"Really Chrom, it's nothing. It glanced off me, honest."

His frown deepened. "Didn't you say not to take risks? There is no such thing as self-sacrifice. We battle side by side as equals!" 

Robin moved unsteadily suddenly and Chrom's heart tightened at the sight. "I-Chrom I don't mean to stop you but, I-I can barely--" She seemed to sway and Chrom immediately caught her before she fell. White hot fear coursed through him. 

"Robin?! Stay with me. We'll find Lissa, or Maribelle just hang in there!" His hand brushed her side and came away covered in blood and he blanched. She had made it seem like the wound was no big deal. "Gods damn it Robin." He hissed down at the unconscious tactician in his arms and rushed for the nearest healer. 

* * *

"She just needs rest." Emmeryn soothed, resting a gentle hand on Robin's cheek, watching the rise and fall of her breath. Her entire side was swathed in bandages. Lissa hovered beside her sister, anxiety on her face, staff clutched tightly in hand. Maribelle, who had done the healing, was sitting behind her, a stern expression on her face. 

"Milord, is it true she received this wound protecting you?" She said, frowning. 

Chrom shook his head. "I wasn't paying attention and she took a blow aimed for me. It's my fault."

"This isn't your fault, Chrom." Emmeryn's voice was soothing. She approached him, brushing a strand of wayward hair away from his face. He allowed her to do so, smiling slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "She is a strong woman. She protected you because she wanted to."

Chrom didn't know why, but that rubbed him the wrong way. "We should have been fighting side by side..." He said quietly, so only Emmeryn could hear. Emmeryn gave him a kind, knowing smile, and turned to Maribelle and Lissa. 

"Come. There is many more that need our assistance." 

Emmeryn and Lissa left first. Maribelle lingered, stopping to stand beside Chrom.

"We all would take a blow for you, milord."

He didn't mean for the words to sound so bitter when he said them. "Who says I want you to?" 

Maribelle crossed her arms. "Well it would not do to have milord taking blows for the lowborns now would it? Even I wouldn't hesitate to jump into the path of a sword to protect you, milord."

Chrom looked at her, exhaustion etched his face. His hands tightened around Falchion's grip, tucked in its sheath. "I don't want any of you jumping to my protection. If the blow is meant for me, I will take it. We are soldiers in arms; I am no longer a Prince when on the battlefield." 

Maribelle twirled her staff, frowning. "You are a Prince no matter where you are, milord. It is our duty to serve and protect. Such is the reason for my household's service to the Exalt, and that of Sir Frederick, and all of the Shepherds." She bowed gracefully, then gave one of her rare smiles. "It is an honor to serve under you, milord." 

Chrom watched her leave. He couldn't comprehend Maribelle's words. He had always believed that the Shepherds were a group of soldiers built on the bonds of friendship and camaraderie. That their battles would be done in service to the crown, Emmeryn, without emphasis on status or station. Looking down at Robin, lying peacefully, white hair milling about around her like a halo, Chrom was struck with the sudden realization that perhaps his thinking was too naive. 

He rested his hand on Robin's shoulder, squeezing it gently as not to wake her. "I'm sorry, but I just can't accept those facts." He whispered aloud. "There is no such thing as self-sacrifice." He repeated. Robin let out a contented noise, which startled him slightly, as she moved her head to the side, snuggling up against his arm. Her cheek brushed his elbow and he froze, wondering if he had awoken her. But she made no other movements, only the gentle brush of her breath against his skin. He breathed out his relief, before looking down at the small figure of his tactician. He released her shoulder, brushing a tentative gloved hand against her pale cheek. 

"We will fight together in battle next time. Side by side like before, but this time, we will protect each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP Prompt: In Battle Side by Side.


End file.
